It pains me
by GreenPuff28
Summary: One shot. Student/Teacher. Bella/Edward.


**Hello, so this is just dream I had and I thought it would be good to put it on ff, so here you go.  
It's a one shot so have fun reading it and if someone wants to help me to extend it and maybe make of it a story, feel free to do so and send me a pm.  
Now let's see what it looks like…=D**

It pains me.

I just came back from holidays. I met someone and it was great. We're still in touch.  
I lied to him about my age and thought about telling him, so I invited him to the theaters and thought about telling him there.

When I met him, I was alone. Rosalie had just gotten dumped by her last boyfriend and didn't feel like talking to me for God knows what reason so she left me at the restaurant. I told Alice that it was fine and that she could go home with her.

I was sitting on one of those tables when a stranger came and asked if he could join.  
The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were so green, they were almost sparkling.  
And his voice…velvet and smooth just like his name sounds…Edward…. a melody…I had to stop remembering. It hurt too much knowing I'll have to end it soon.

I didn't tell the girls because I knew they'd tell me that I was crazy and that I shouldn't be doing things like that, but I couldn't help myself. Could you force someone not to smile when they're happy? I don't think so. And that's the same thing for me. I couldn't help myself.  
I knew that if I told him he would go away, and I had to keep him. Just to feel happy this once.

I didn't grow the same way other girls had. I never met my parents. I grew up with my grandmother, and I never lived the happiness other had. I didn't have dolls to play with or teddy bears to cuddle with when time came to sleep. I wasn't well treated; I always was slapped when something wrong happened.

With him, I forgot everything. I was happy, safe. And his smile, it was breathtaking. I couldn't let this chance pass. I had to take it. To feel happy for a moment. I had that right, didn't I?

But I felt guilty at the same time. Losing his time over something as pitiful as me. He could've met someone that was right for him. Someone beautiful, old enough for him, that he could see again. Kiss, laugh with and most importantly feel right with.  
I fell asleep with those thoughts and tried to forget about it so no one could see how I felt those days.

It's Monday and she met with her friends in the parking lot of her high school. Yes, she pretended to be 19 when she was only seventeen and so she has to tell him soon. The problem? She liked him a lot. Too much maybe, and she wasn't sure he'll still be okay when he discovered.

"Bella! Guess what?!" Alice said. Alice is one of Bella's best friends. She, Alice and Rosalie met when they were still 3. They have been friends since then and were inseparable.

"What?" I said.

"I said 'GUESS WHAT'!"

"Well I don't know. Rosalie got caught smoking at school again?" I asked.

"No, but our biology teacher won't be here today so I guess we can have fun with the poor guy replacing him! It's going to be so much fun! He's going to run away like the last one and never teach again! Come on we're going to be late…Time to get the fucker outa here babyyyyyyyyy!" She said.

We met Rosalie at the door of our school, and she seemed just as eager.

We entered biology class and I took the first seat in front of the teacher's desk again. It's not that I'm nerd, but I actually like biology. It fascinates me. It was one of the things we had in common…

I took my seat and the girls went in the back of the class probably to play together, losing their time as usual.

The second bell rang and door opened revealing the new teacher. I gasped. I looked up and here he was. Standing in the door way. At first he didn't see me but when he did, he was surprised. I got up from the chair ran for the door.

"Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I was going to tell you on Friday!" I yelled while running away to the parking lot. 

**  
Ok, so what do you think? Really I like it when people tell me what they think about my stories… so pleaseeee review!**

Yoush 3


End file.
